FROZEN SOUL
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Ini kisahku, dibalik kerasnya dunia dan tajamnya kerikil.. Ini kisahku, dibawah derasnya hujan dan teriknya mentari.. Ini kisahku, aku yang bergerak, yang asing bagi butiran terkecil..


Qtalita Proudly Present..

A Wonkyu Fanfiction

FROZEN SOUL

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim (Cho) Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee donghae, Lee hyukjae and many more..

Genre : Romance,Sad story,

"Kyuhyun! Bangun! Kau harus bersekolah pagi ini bukan?" Cho Heechul, hyung angkatku menggebrak pintu kamar dengan sangat kerasnya, aku hanya berguling sebentar lalu kembali terlelap.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriakan itu semakin mengganggu, aku menyibak selimut lalu berjalan gontai

"Yak! Hyung, kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu" Aku membuka pintu dengan wajah bantal (?)

"Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bisa telat" Heechul masih berkacak pinggang didepanku, ia telah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya, aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku malas

"Ne, berangkatlah duluan"

"Mwo? Aissshhhh..akan aku adukan kau kepada appa"

"Whatever"

Blam..

Aku menutup pintu, kembali ke ranjangku dan mulai terlelap. Appa? Cih, yang benar saja? Dia tidak akan peduli. Toh aku seperti ini tanpa mereka juga.

30 menit berlalu, aku masih dalam gelungan selimut tebal, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut akan hukuman sekolah bagi yang terlambat menghampiriku. Setelah lelah memejamkan mata, aku terduduk dan menguap lebar, kulirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, aku menghela nafas, kuregangkan otot-otot tubuhku sebentar sebelum beranjak mandi dan berpakaian.

Aku memperhatikan refleksiku di cermin, rambut yang disisir berantakan, tindik kecil di sudut alis yang masih memerah, bayangan hitam disekitar mataku, hidung yang memerah, sebuah tattoo kecil dibawah telinga kiriku, aku tertawa.. aku terlihat berantakan namun tetap tampan.

Pakaianku masih standar, seragam yang sengaja aku gunting ujungnya,dan celana dengan beberapa bekas tambalan dimana-mana, jangan lupakan dasi yang kukenakan secara asal saja. Aku menyambar kunci mobil yang disediakan appa, mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan sedang sembari mengunyah permen karet.

"Terlambat lagi Cho Kyuhyun?" seorang penjaga gerbang menghampiri ku yang tengah memarkir kendaraan, aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi sayang sekali kali ini kau tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti kelas, kau sudah terlambat 10 kali dalam sebulan ini, itu berarti ksu nyaris mengisi semua buku pelanggaran"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah, ayolah..

"Ne, aku tahu, aku juga datang bukan untuk mengikuti kelas, jadi menyingkirlah" ucapku berjalan angkuh melewati namja paruh baya yang menurutku terlalu bayak bicara itu.

Aku merapikan sedikit pakaian dan rambutku, menempelkan permen karetku asal dan mengetuk ruangan kelas didepanku.

Tok tok tok

"Ya silahkan masuk"

"Mianhe, aku terlambat" Ucapku membungkuk sopan

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah terlambat dalam kelas ini lebih dari 3 kali, seharusnya kau mendapat teguran keras kali ini, sekarang keluarlah" Ucap park seonsaenim tegas, aku hanya menghela nafas berat, mataku menyapu seisi ruang kelas, sahabat-sahabatku hanya memandangku prihatin, yang lainnya tertawa merendahkan, terkecuali 1 orang yang melemparkan senyuman tulusnya padaku, aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Arraseo" lirihku berbalik, namun sedetik sebelum aku membuka pintu aku kembali menatap Park seonsaenim

"Seonsaenim, deret fourier pada baris kedua itu tidak akan berlaku dalam rumus aritmetika, kau menempatkan Fisika pada Math? That's not good idea" Aku tersenyum lalu melangkah menjauh, terdengar tawa membahana dari dalam kelas, aku bersiul sepanjang koridor menuju kantin sekolah.

…

"Hey kyu!" Donghae memanggilku riang yg kubalas dengan lambaian tangan, ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan disusul Hyukjae dan yesung.

"hey, Are u ok? Tadi kau sangat hebat mempermalukan Park Seonsaenim kyu hahahahaha" Yesung memukul bahuku pelan aku hanya terkekeh.

"ne, tapi kau diberi surat cinta lagi kyu" Hyukjae menyerahkan amplop putih dengan nama appa sebagai penerimanya, aku hanya mendengus

"Lagi?" lirihku, yang lain hanya tersenyum

"Ya sudahlah kyu, sekarang lebih baik kita memikirkan party malam nanti bagaimana?" Yesung kembali menepuk bahuku, Donghae menyeringai dengan hyukjae yang senyum-senyum mesum.

"Oh yeah? U got it again guys?"

"Of course I am" Donghae memperlihatkan bungkusan kecil yang ia sembunyikan dibalik dasinya, aku tersenyum

"Arraseo, nanti kita bertemu di tempat biasa,ok"

...

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan lagi, demi apa sosok itu ada di rumah? Bukankah ia selalu sibuk dengan kaum sosialitanya?

"I'm home.." teriakku sedikit keras, aku hanya ingin ia menyadari ada makhluk lain dirumah ini selain dirinya dan gadget-gadget dihadapannya.

"Oh, welcome" balasnya singkat, aku mendengus, selalu seperti ini. Aku teringat sebuah surat yang dititipkan sekolah tadi, dengan langkah panjang kususuri ruang keluarga dengan sofa melingkar ditengahnya.

"Eomma, kau diminta untuk menemui Park seonsaenim besok, pukul 10 pagi" Aku melempar amplop putih dengan badge sekolahku di permukaannya, ia hanya melirik sebentar

"Ah, mianhe kyu, eomma sepertinya tidak bisa, mungkin Heechul bisa menggantikan eomma" Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop hitamnya. Aku hanya terkekeh

"Aku sudah tahu" Bisikku mengambil kembali surat itu sembari meremasnya kuat dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga sebelum melemparkan ke tong sampah di ujung ruangan.

Blammmm...!

Aku membanting pintu keras, hingga saking kerasnya figura disisinya sampai bergetar, why? No problem right? Dirumah ini hanya ada aku, eomma dan heechul yang kebetulan belum pulang. Mungkin dengan pintu yang sebentar lagi rusak akan membuat eomma lebih teralihkan dari dunianya sendiri dan memperhatikan pintu kamarku, yah pintunya, hanya pintunya bukan aku.

Kupandangi figura yang masih bergetar disamping pintu, kuraih cutter yang ada dilaci nakas, dan menggoreskannya pada foto yang telah kulepas dari bingkainya itu, merobek satu persatu wajah yang menurutku hanya menampakkan senyum palsu dan bersembunyi dibalik topengnya. Termasuk gambarku.

Plakkkk

Aku melempar cutter dengan tangan yang sudah berdarah-darah, kuraih ponsel didalam sakuku dan mendial Donghae

"Yeobseo, hyung jemput aku malam nanti, eommaku ada dirumah"

Kulempar ponsel ke atas ranjang setelah selesai mematikannya, kutatap tanganku yang kini berwarna merah

"Aigoo" Desahku lalu menjilati darahku sendiri. Aku kembali 7 malam donghae menepati janjinya untuk menjemputku. Aku hanya melirik sekilas kamar eomma yang sudah gelap.

"kyu, where's ur mom?" Donghae menggigit apelnya yang ia dapat dari kulkas dapur, aku hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"C'mon let's get the party started" Seruku riang, aku merangkul bahu donghae lalu menutup pintu rumah tanpa menguncinya. Bad attitude, I know.

….

"Hey Brotha!, akhirnya kau datang juga, sepertinya pesta tidak akan meriah tanpa kehadiranmu, hahahaha" Yesung meneguk vodkanya hingga tandas, aku hanya menyeringai, kulirik segelas tequilla kesukaanku, meneguknya tanpa tambahan garam ataupun lemon.

"Ughh, kau sedang depresi?" Hyukjae menyenggol bahuku

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana kyu, dia tidak akan bisa menghindar dari minuman seperti ini hahahaha" Donghae tergelak disusul tawa yang lainnya, aku menuang kembali minumanku hingga pertengahan gelas dan meneguknya tanpa bernafas. Aku benci, sangat benci berada dalam situasi seperti ini, membasuh lukaku sendiri dengan luka yang baru, menuangkan semua dukaku dalam botol-botol cairan pahit, melayang dalam kesenangan sesaat.

"Hey, kyu.. kau masih ingat percakapan kita tadi siang? Aku membawanya, u wanna try?" Donghae merapat padaku, ia memberikan sebungkus kecil 'barang' baru, aku mendecih

"Hanya begini? Ini tidak akan cukup untuk membuatku hangover dude"

"Ayolah kyu, kau tahu pergerakan kita semakin sulit, terlalu berbahaya jika aku membeli lebih banyak"

Aku menimang-nimang bungkusan tersebut lalu mengangguk

"Ok, aku ambil"

Yesung, donghae dan Hyukjae bersorak senang, mereka mengangkat masing-masing gelasnya tanda pesta sebenarnya telah dimulai. Disini,diteras kota seoul aku kembali melebur dengan gemerlapnya dunia malam, menyatu dengan dalamnya jurang yang kian membuatku tersesat. Tenang saja, aku tersesat puntidak akan ada yang mencari bukan? Jika ini membuat hidupku bahagia, kenapa tidak?

Aku semakin hanyut dalam indahnya malam, bersatu dalam dentuman music dan minuman, apalagi kini tubuhku telah terasuki 'barang' yang tadi Donghae berikan, fikiranku melayang, bebas, tanpa tekanan dan ikatan apapun. Kalian ingin tahu 'barang' yang Donghae bawa tadi apa? That's Bob a.k.a ganja, sejenis solvents yang sangat nikmat, mungkin kata cannabis masih asing dalam pendengaran kalian tapi bagiku, aku bosan mendengarnya. Hanya barang itu yang paling biasa Donghae dapat sebagai supplier 'barang' kami, terkadang yesung mendapat coke (kokain) atau Hug drug (ecstasy),dan hyukjae dengan smack-nya jika sedang mendapat kiriman luar. Aku terkadang tertawa melihat sahabatku yang ternyata sama saja denganku.

Pukul 3 dini hari, aku melangkah gontai menuju mobil Donghae, aku bersandar pada pintu mobil dan menghisap sebatang rokok, hey jangan berfikiran jika aku sedang hangover, nope! Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Aku meraih ponsel yang aku tinggalkan diatas dashboard mobil, mata yang tadinya mengantuk kini membelalak hebat. Ada 59 panggilan dan 38 pesan baru, dengan terburu-buru aku mengecek.

Semua panggilan berasal dari Heechul dan eomma, eomma? Aku mengernyitkan dahi, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku seperti ini sebelumnya, ada apa?

Aku membuka kotak pesan dan mataku kembali terbelalak.

_From : Heechul_

_To : Kyuhyun_

_Kyu, kau dimana? Appa dan harabeoji mengalami kecelakaan, harabeoji dalam kondisi gawat_

Dengan cekatan aku mendial Heechul. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku.

"Yeobseo, eodiga?"

"…"

"Ne, aku segera kesana"

"..."

"Arraseo"

Klik. Aku membangunkan Donghae yang tertidur, menjelaskan sekenanya lalu bergegas menuju rumah sakit seoul.

Tap..tap..tap..

Langkahku terdengar nyaring di koridor rumah sakit yang masih sangat sepi itu, pandanganku sibuk mencari sosok heechul, hingga aku tiba di depan ruang ICU dimana Heechul terlihat gelisah dengan ryeowook di pelukannya serta eomma yang menunduk pilu, aku melangkah pelan mendekati mereka.

"Eomma" Lirihku, eomma hanya menatapku sekilas lalu membuang mukanya, aku menatap heechul dan ryeowook bergantian. Mereka pun sama, aku mendesah lemah, memandangi jendela ICU yang terlihat bening, aku melirik Donghae yang melambaikan tangannya hendak pamit.

Pandanganku kembali terpaku pada sosok appa dan harabeoji yang terlihat kaku diatas pembaringan kamar ICU. Aku menunduk, memejamkan mata, berdoa dalam hati.

_'Tuhan, entah Kau masih mau mendengarkanku atau tidak, entah Kau masih mau menerima pintaku, entah Kau masih ada untukku atau Kau telah membuangku ke dasar neraka paling dalam, aku hanya meminta satu hal, tolong sembuhkan mereka..Amin'_

Aku membuka kembali mataku, tersenyum lirih, mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku memanjatkan doa kepadaNya, kapan aku mengingatNya dan kapan aku bersyukur. Semoga saja kali ini Tuhan sempat melirikku dan mengabulkan doaku.

TBC..

maaf pendek ya, ini masih sekedar 'perkenalan' hehehehe kalau banyak yang suka yaaa aku lanjut hohohoho


End file.
